Raw potato
Raw potatoes can be picked from fields across RuneScape. Players with level 1 Farming can grow them from seeds. Three potato seeds are needed per allotment. They take 40 minutes to grow, grant 8 experience for planting and 9 experience for harvesting. Up to 10 raw potatoes can be stored in a sack making a sack of potatoes. There is a potato field northeast of the chicken farm (on the eastern side of the River Lum) and north of Ardougne (north west of the Ardougne lodestone) from which potatoes may be picked, occasionally yielding a potato seed instead. Additionally, players with 43 Construction may build a teak larder in their kitchen which will provide a never-ending supply of raw potatoes. The farming shops will pay players only a starting payment of 4 coins per potato when none are in inventory, with the price paid gradually decreasing as the store's inventory increases. Raw potatoes are not edible. However, members can cook them, gaining 15 Cooking experience per potato, and then add various toppings on a buttered baked potato to make it heal much more. Potatoes can only be cooked successfully on a range or in a clay oven. Players can also use the raw potato as an ingredient in stew. Stores * Frenita stocks 10 of them in Yanille starting at 16 coins. * Sigmund the Merchant stocks 10 of them in Rellekka starting at 16 coins. * Hudo stocks 10 of them at the Grand Tree in Tree Gnome Stronghold starting at 16 coins. * Wydin stocks 10 of them in Port Sarim starting at 16 coins. * Osvald stocks 10 of them in the Miscellania & Etceteria Dungeon starting at 16 coins. * Head Farmer Jones in Taverley has one for free in his store. Locations *A large potato/wheat field is east of the Miscellanian castle. It contains 25 potatoes. *A moderate-sized potato field is south of the Fishing Guild directly beside the Ardougne Lodestone. It contains 57 potatoes. *A moderate-sized potato field is north of the large cow enclosure near the Lumbridge/Al-Kharid border. It contains 40 potatoes. Money Making Guide Making money off of raw potatoes is something anyone can do, regardless of your skill experience or combat level. Each potato is worth }} coins. When you get the hang of it, one trip back and forth between the potato field takes around 150 seconds, or two and a half minutes. This will give a gold rate of about *28*24}} coins/hour. Members, on the other hand, can do a bit better. In under 15 minutes, you can get 190 potatoes if you go to Ardougne and bank using the bank south of the potato field. It takes around 40 seconds to get there and back banking them. Empty your inventory except for 18 empty sacks (which can hold 10 potatoes each and therefore store 180 potatoes). Run north out of Ardougne to the potato field across from the farming shop. Alternatively, teleport to the Ardougne lodestone to end up directly next to the field. Open the gate and begin picking potatoes. Each time your inventory fills up (10 potatoes), just click on a sack to fill it (putting the empty sack on your action bar and using a hotkey will speed this up) and keep picking. Continue until all 18 sacks are filled and your inventory is full as well. This will be 190 potatoes in all. Run south to the bank and deposit all of the raw potatoes and 15 of the sacks (leaving three in your inventory). Right-click each sack and click Empty Sack. The third sack will be only partially emptied. Deposit all potatoes and the two empty sacks and get two more full sacks (giving you two and a half sacks of potatoes again). Empty them all and start over. Total time (including dropping the potato seeds you'll get from time to time) will be approximately 14.5 minutes, or 870 seconds. This will give a gold rate of about *190*4.1}} coins/hour. The benefit of this money making strategy is that it can be done by anyone, from a level 4 rookie with no experience whatsoever to a high-level veteran. However, there is no skill experience given from picking potatoes. Regardless, players will find that they will obtain a lot of cash provided the potatoes are sold on the fixed price. Another efficient method is to pick 28 potatoes at the Lumbridge potato field, run west to the nearby hops patch, and use a potato on the tool leprechaun. Since potatoes are considered crops from farming, the leprechaun will note them. Assuming you've already noted some, picking 27 potatoes, running to the leprechaun and having them noted takes approximately 100 seconds. This includes dropping potato seeds. Using this method, you can note about 972 potatoes in an hour. This will give a gold rate of about *972}} coins/hour. The farm northeast of Lumbridge can be used very efficiently by members who have started the Recipe for Disaster quest. Simply take 18 empty sacks and fill them with raw potatoes, then run to the Culinaromancer's Chest and deposit them. If you want to make potatoes with butter, bake them on the Cook's range. Then, buy all the butter, cream, and milk you can from the chest. Go to a farm near Lumbridge and churn the cream and milk into butter. Once you have as much butter as potatoes, add the butter. Potatoes with butter sell for coins each on the Grand Exchange. Alternatively, with a few more investments and Cooking level, you can also use tuna and corn mixtures (use tuna/corn on bowl then the other on the bowl) on a butter potato. This turns it into a tuna potato, which is the best potato edible in-game outside Dungeoneering, and sells for coins each. Trivia *Raw potatoes cannot be eaten anymore after the Troll Warzone update. They were renamed from simply "potato" after the update. **Before the update, if a player attempted to cook a potato on a fire or at the sulphur pit, the potatoes would always burn regardless of Cooking level, resulting in a burnt potato. Attempting to cook a potato with these methods now gives the message "You can't cook that in a fire." **However, it can still be fed to the starving adventurers in the Temple Trekking minigame. es:Potato fi:Potato Category:Cooking Category:Uncooked food